Halo University
by Toacat9
Summary: when vidio games COLLIDE


**HALO **

**UNIVERSITY**

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
(unless I try to start again)  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
Tonight  
Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than any time before  
I had no options left again  
I'll paint it on the walls  
Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
Breaking the habit  
Tonight

Chapter 01

_Hi, my name's Alex, and, for as long as I can remember, I have been watched over by the characters of Halo. Whenever I'm in trouble or need help, they are right there for me. Like when I caught the fly ball at the Baseball game. Everybody thought it was luck, but I knew better. I have told my best friends, Scott and Chris, about this and they believe me. It all started when I was heading to Chris's house…_

The bell had rung for the end of the day. Alex walked out of the building as he put on his sun glasses. Putting on his roller blades, he rolled down the side walk. As he was rolling down the street, he happened to look behind him, only to see a Grunt following. But it wasn't attacking, just following him. Alex texted Chris and Scott to tell them that they were to meet at their dorm room.

The Chris was rich and his grandma built the university so he had the mansion, and the dorm room was dedicated to Halo. Alex ran inside the room and shut the door with a slam. Turning around he breathed heavily as Chris and Scott looked at him. "What's up?" asked Chris as he stood up; Chris is a blond with glasses, classic rich kid. Scott is a muscular red head; he dyed his hair neon red, for the ladies.

"Yah, dude, you look like you just saw Gravemind," said Scott.

"I saw a Grunt following me and it was wearing some sort of pendent," Alex said panicky. His friends looked at each other.

"I know what you need, ICE CREAM!!!!" shouted Scott as the trio ran out the door.

Rolling down the sidewalk the boys headed toward Sugar and Spice Café. The place was on Boardwalk St. right across from the Ocean Theater (Aquarium). It was on the other side of town, so they had to cross the bridge, only it was always packed with tourists. Today was no different. Standing on the other side of the bridge was a man, with a grey Great Dane. Alex looked at the man as a little kid ran in front of him. Dodging the kid he shot up a board and out over the street.

"Oh no" said Chris.

"SHIT" screamed Scott

The man gasped, and the Great Dane howled, suddenly something grabbed Alex's T-shirt, and flung him into the man's arms.

"Hey kid you all right?" asked the man as Chris and Scott rolled up.

"Yah, I'm okay," said Alex standing up.

"Come on Alex let's go," said Scott. As they rolled off, the dog and the man looked at each other.

"_So his human name is Alex,_" said the Great Dane.

"_Yes, and the other two must be Covenant and Marine,_" said the man as they followed the boys.

Alex rolled around the corner and shot into the Café. "Afternoon boys," said Pierre and Jacques as they came in.

"Hi!"

"Yo."

"Afternoon."

"So is Mrs. Liverwurst looking for yah?" asked Pierre as his pendent clinked.

"Not that we know of," said Chris.

"Man oh man is that lady old" said Jacques.

"So you guys up for a round of Halo" asked Scott.

"Not today, we don't get off work until 5'0 Clock" said Pierre.

"But we'll swing by later" said Jacques.

"Ok see yah later" said Alex as they rolled out of the store, if Alex had looked he would have seen the man and the dog following him.

When they got back to house it was already dark, house was beautiful when it was dark. The boys ran to their rooms to change, then headed to the family room to play halo. A few hours later, Chris had won seventeen times and Scott was not happy. "See this is what happens when the Geek plays Halo" said Scott throwing down the controller.

"Quit your wining, do you want Fredrik to come up here" said Alex in a harsh tone, as they were arguing a window opened, a wolf howled and a musty smell appeared.

"Ok who let one" said Scott disgusted.

"Not me" said Alex defensively

"It came from there" said Chris pointing at the open window, suddenly the song breaking the habit started playing. On the TV screen Marcus Fenix from Gears of War, slammed his fists against glass. He was bleeding badly, suddenly behind him appeared the other gears, the Spartans, the Marines, the Covenant, and the Clones. Suddenly the glass broke and shards when flying every where


End file.
